By Your Side
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: You are not alone anymore Miku, you have Kei, Mio and me, i will always be by your side" Rei said. A one-shot between Miku and Rei, not a romance one just friendship and support, R&R.


**Greetings to all of those fans of Fatal Frame or Project Zero as its name in Japan, this is a short story between Miku and Rei not a yuri or anything like that, is just a friendly and support to each other, also I don't know if I described correctly how they act so sorry if in any way you don't like it, just not flames please****, it is the first sotry I write about this game. Well saying that, hope you all like it!**

_By you Side_

Three years to be exact, three years have passed since the events that occurred in the Himuro Mansion, there Miku only wanted to know what had happened to her dear brother who got lost for over a week. She was quite worried not knowing what the destiny of Mafuyu and gathering all of her bravery and the courage she could, she decided to go and see by herself what was so mysterious about that mansion.

She knew that Mafuyu investigated paranormal things like ghosts and that was the exact thing that haunted the old mansion, adventuring through it she discovered various things and the most important one, the reason why that mansion became what was known for being a haunted place.

At the end she and Mafuyu were reunited at last but that reunion wouldn't last too much, as everything around them started to go down that's because the Malice was at last banishing and the Rope Shrine Maiden Kirie now in her normal state completed the sacrificed by offering her own self in the Hell Gates. What Miku didn't expected was that Mafuyu would actually wanted to stay there along with Kirie , she couldn't understand what was the reason he wanted to stay and before she could even say something in an instant she was outside the Himuo Mansion.

At the end Mafuyu never returned with her and that made her feel very sad and she blamed herself for not bringing him back with her, she thought that it was all of her fault and so time passed. She thought that maybe everything was over for her but not long enough after returning back home from the Himuro Mansion she received the visit of Yuu, a friend of Mfuyu who worked with him in the same thing, he came wanting to know how was Mafuyu as he stopped hearing about him over two weeks and he also wondered if anything had happened to him.

Seeing Yuu relieved a bit Miku not only because he was someone who she knew for some time but because she could have someone to talk and so she decided to tell him everything that happened. At the end she cried, it was hard to accept the truth that he couldn't come back with her this was also hard for Yuu to accept, his long friend not did only disappeared but now formed part of the other world.

She thanked Yuu for being there, she really needed someone to be with her even though it wasn't a friend of her, but Yuu said the contrary even though they didn't knew each other very well he still cared for her, and thus a propose come from him.

"I don't know if you would like to but I think that it would be best if you move to the house were I live along with Rei my fiancée, is just an offer though it all depends if you would like to"

"I… I don't know" That was a bit sudden for he; she didn't expected to hear that from Yuu.

"As I said is just a suggestion but I would really like you to move, and if you were thinking why I'm proposing this well I guess because I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends sister"

Though she didn't knew to well Yuu she felt that he was being honest about the offering, although she needed time to think about it not just because she was alone she would accept the offering but for the moment all that she wanted was to be alone for now.

"I guess I will think about it"

"Alright I will wait for the answer, I hope I will see you next time" He waved to her as he exited from the house and she nodded and showed a weak smile or at least tried to.

And for the next months she tried to move on and forget everything that happened there but it wasn't easy, every time she tried the memory of Mafuyu would return to her. The path was hard to overcome but little by little, those memories started to fade though to tell the truth they were just hiding deep within her heart.

Some time later she accepted the offer that Yuu made that day although she didn't accepted it because of feeling alone or many other feelings like that; it could be a coincidence but what took her to accept that was the job, she decided to be a camera assistant which she liked though at first she used as a distraction but shortly she found it comfortable and thus she met with Yuu's fiancée Rei, soon they shared a great friendship and their work were considered as the best of many others.

Year and a half had passed; everything seemed to be alright for Miku who was now living with Rei and Yuu, she felt happy knowing that maybe in no time they would marry but destiny was going to be different for the young couple. The death of Yuu severely affected Rei, it happened in a car accident while they were coming back home of course but for Rei apart from Yuu dying was that she survived and knowing that it was her fault.

If it weren't for Miku being at her side maybe she would have ended up in despair and maybe worst; Miku felt sad for what happened true it is hard to experience that because she already had felt something similar. She gave all the support she could to Rei, she didn't wanted see her sad and miserable so she tried hard for her and also for herself and although it did took some time before Rei could recover but at the end they overcame.

The Manor of Sleep, as it is called in the urban legends was a place were a horrible ritual was performed; they way one would end up there was only by dreams but how could someone dream of something that they have never visited that was a question that Miku didn't knew, well she didn't knew why was the reason the first time she dreamt about it because there she learned many things and not only did her experienced that but also Rei and a man whose name is Kei Amakura.

**Miku's POV**

At first I thought that those dreams were something I didn't need to worry about but with time those dreams would appear often, it wasn't until Rei and me went to some pictures to a certain abandoned house it was right after that I would dream about a _Manor. _It was really big and at all times snow was falling over it then after that I would find myself in there, at first I was somewhat scared though I had experience something like that, I would then explore a bit of the _Manor _though in the end the only thing or person I found was a woman covered with tattoos, right after that I would wake up.

I really didn't paid too much attention to that so I never bothered telling Rei about that not because she would laugh at me or won't believe me but because I felt that she was still grieved about Yuu's death and she really worked too hard also.

The only thing I prayed to not dream of was that mansion were I lost Mafuyu, I'm not saying that I liked to dream about the _Manor_ also but from all the things I really didn't like to dream about _The Himuro Mansion _although at the end it didn't worked. Some days after we visited that house I dreamt again about the _Manor, _I would be at entrance of it but then everything around would change and instead of being in the Manor I would appear at the _Himuro Mansion_.

Though later I found that it was connected with the Manor true to say that it was weird considering that I have been in the Himuro Mansion at real and at the Manor I have never been at it. What later worried me was the tattoo that started to appear in my body after my first dream, the first time was right after I encountered the tattooed woman after that I would woke up and suddenly my body started to hurt and it was quite hard to resist, but after dreaming again and again the tattoo spread more and the pain was bigger and would last more than before. It was then that I thought that maybe this was some punishment sent over me for what happened to Mafuyu and if that was the case in that moment I thought that it was right for me, because I felt it was my fault that I couldn't return with Mafuyu, I felt like if I sent him to his own demise.

Then it came the last dream, I was once again in the Manor to which I come to known as the Manor of Sleep, after exploring more of it I came to a certain place where apparently a ritual that had to be with the Tattos was made, there I was attacked by ghost but beaten him up with the help of the Camera Obscura then after opening a door that lead to some stairs and to another door.

That night I woke up feeling scared and sad, because the one I was following was Mafuyu I didn't asked to dream about him but it seemed that he wanted to see me suffering and I thought that was right.

**Rei's POV**

"Now I understand… These tattoos are my punishment for living…" I clearly remember Miku saying that.

How stupid of me not knowing anything about her, I know it didn't have anything to do with me but maybe if I knew before about this I could have been of support to Miku.

She has been supporting me since the death of Yuu, I know how depressed I was those days and I thought that my world was ending, that everything around me didn't mattered anymore, you could say that I was enveloping myself in darkness and sorrow because everything seemed so distant and I wanted to forget and not remember that dreadful day.

But for me apparently a bit of light and hope was there as if it weren't for Miku I don't know if I would still be here alive and living for Yuu. Though at first I didn't want any support or help from someone but how wrong I was , after what happened in the Manor of Sleep I found a new way to live through and there I knew many thing about Miku and it really surprised how much she had passed, she told me how hard her life was because of the special ability she had of seeing paranormal things or what was our situation "spirits".

Since that day I understood her more and stopped thinking of her like a friend but more like a family, like if she were my sister.

Today was Saturday, at least weekend and that means time for free, during the week I had a lot of work to do though I was thankful to know that people appreciated my work with the camera sometimes being hired and especially frequently during the week was kind of tired.

Right now I was checking some albums some from my daily work and others when I shared different moments with my friends, after seeing that most of them were just from the work I ended with one that I hadn't seen for a long time, in it there various photographs, some were me with Yuu and others from Miku which I took after she and me become officially partners in work; I kept looking until I saw one in which Kei, Mio, Miku and me appeared. Seeing that one I remembered the day we took it; some months after Mio woke up we decided to go out and have a picnic though I must say it had passed a lot of time since I actually had a good moment with others, at the end Miku was the one who brought the idea of taking a picture, good thing I brought the camera that day.

I smiled remembering that day and how closed and well known we become with each other, since that day and after I stopped dreaming about the Manor I decided to live my life the fullest of it.

My thoughts drifted away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was and at the back was Miku smiling at me.

"Enjoying the day Rei" She asked

"Yes, since there was a lot of work this week I guess taking a free day won't be bad" I returned the smile and she nodded at my response. She then looked at the album noticing the picture of the picnic.

"I remember that day" She said while sitting at my side in the couch, I then placed the album in her hands so she could have a better view of it.

"You know Miku… I should thank you for everything you have done for me" I said while I took another glance at the picture. Miku though seemed surprised for what I said, I laughed a bit and before she asked about what I began to speak again.

"You know what I'm talking about, since the day of the accident you haven't stopped supporting me and helping me in many things" I said now clearing any doubts.

"There is nothing you should thank me for Rei, I didn't wanted to see you sad and well as you know I have passed for something similar so… I just wanted to see you happy again…" She said and then returned her view to the album though she now seemed to be kind of down.

"It is true and I'm glad to hear that but now why your sudden change?" I asked feeling a little worry if I said something bad.

"Well is just that… I know that it had happened but I still remember Mafuyu though I don't feel guilty anymore is just that… I would like him to be with us" Some tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks, I then took her between my arms and gave her a hug, she simply rested her head in my shoulder while the tears started to flow a bit more.

"I know you still miss him Miku but you know, you are not alone anymore, you have Kei, Mio and also me, because you are part of my family and I promise you that I won't leave you, I will always be by your side" I sad comforting her, it was the least I could do in that moment and it was right, since the day she entered in my life she is like a little sister to me.

"Thank you Rei" She whispered before falling asleep between my arms.

"I would always be by you side Miku…" I softly said and laid her down in the couch while I sat in the other one and also started to sleep.

**Thanks for reading it and if you want leave a review, I don't know if the ending was the most indicated to be but it is kind of good, till next time all of you readers.**


End file.
